


Some habits never change

by bokutoppai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fights, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutoppai/pseuds/bokutoppai
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi got into a fight and it will take quite a while for Oikawa to forgive Iwaizumi.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 69





	Some habits never change

Oikawa and Iwaizumi used to always walk hand in hand when going somewhere.  
They used to do it ever since they were in kindergarten and neither of them would complain.

When they went to school, they were holding hands.  
When they went home after practice, they were holding hands.  
Even if they had to go to the grocery store they held hands.

However, when middle school started, Oikawa noticed that Iwaizumi would always put a certain distance between them while walking.  
He was confused. One day they were holding hands, and the next day? There was so much distance between them that you couldn't tell they were walking together.  
This, though, happened just in public.  
When they were alone he would act as always.  
They hugged, held hands when they were on the couch and they even cuddled. They weren't scared of physical affection, even if it was platonic (or so they thought), after all they've known each other ever since they were five years old.

After a while, Oikawa got tired of the situation.  
It was frustrating how much differently Iwaizumi behaved with him, so he decided to talk about it.

While they were walking home, Tooru rushed to Hajime's side, who seemed to be walking faster to put some distance between them.  
When Oikawa caught up, he flinched slightly and seemed to be starting to feel uneasy.

He had a smile on his face. Iwaizumi could tell it was fake, he's known him long enough to distinguish a fake smile from a real one.  
He stared at him with his big brown eyes. Iwaizumi would never have thought that he would be bothered by them one day «Iwa-chan, you've been acting weird lately, what happened? Why are you so far away from me?»

Hajime avoided eye contact, getting much more nervous «Are you dumb? You must be imagining everything, I'm acting as always.» he quickened his pace. But Tooru has always been stubborn, he wanted to know what was wrong with his childhood friend, so he started walking faster to stay by his side. He pouted «Iwa-chan, this isn't "acting as always", two days ago we were so close and we were holding hands and now you're trying to run away from me.»

Iwaizumi started sweating and he continued walking without saying a word.  
«Hey, don't ignore me!» Oikawa was bothered, but he smiled nevertheless «C'mon, Iwa-chan! You can't be angry at me forever. If there's really something wrong, let's talk about it!» he reached for Iwaizumi's hand.  
Before he could touch him, Hajime, irked for Tooru's insistence, snapped at him «KUSOIKAWA, STOP. FUCKING STOP ASKING IT, I DON'T WANT YOU TO TOUCH ME ANYMORE, IT'S DISGUSTING. YOU ARE DISGUSTING.»

He realized what he's just done after he looks at Oikawa's eyes. He looked like he was about to burst into tears.  
He didn't say things like "Mean, Iwa-chan" or whined. Hajime knew he fucked up, but he didn't have the courage to say anything and he started walking again in silence.

Now Oikawa was no longer trying to catch up.

If one were to name a trait of their personality they had in common, then it would be pride.  
In fact, because of this, Iwaizumi didn't dare to apologize.  
Days went by and neither of them seemed to want to talk to each other.  
All their teammates could clearly see how distant the two of them were now.

Oikawa continued talking to his classmates, teammates and friends outside the school, but as soon as he saw Iwaizumi, he looked away and his smile disappeared. He didn't make any effort to hide the disappointment on his face.

Still, Iwaizumi didn't apologize for a while.

After a few days though, for once, he tried to swallow his pride and stopped Oikawa on their way home «I'm sorry Oikawa, what I did is unforgivable. I said awful things to you, and I do not even expect you to forgive me.» Iwaizumi took a deep breath «The thing is that... some guys were snickering at us when they saw us holding hands while walking home. they were making homophobic remarks, glaring down at us, half-amused and half-disgusted.  
that irritated me so much that I unknowingly started putting distance between us, then… this shit happened.» he bowed down «I'm so sorry Oikawa, I hurt you. I said those terrible things when I could just ignore those assholes. I'm so sorry.»

Oikawa stared at him silently. He had dark circles under his eyes, he looked so tired. He didn't sleep because Iwaizumi's words were replaying non-stop inside his mind all those days. At first glance, he would seem bored and tired of hearing Iwaizumi's apologies, but in his eyes Iwaizumi could vaguely notice his sorrow. Oikawa was destroyed. His big ego, in fact, only grew to hide how inferior he felt. Being unironically called disgusted by your childhood friend hurts.

Oikawa looked at the ground «Iwaizumi-san.» being called with his real last name shattered Iwaizumi's heart «I honestly don't feel like forgiving you. At least not yet.»  
Iwaizumi couldn't blame him for being upset. He had every right to be angry at him. But he would be lying if he said that didn't hurt.  
«So, if it's okay... let's take this slowly. I do want to build this relationship again, but not immediately.»  
Hajime comprehended that their relationship could be repaired only with time.

It was really hard.  
At the beginning, Oikawa was cold towards Iwaizumi. He wouldn't even greet him.  
But slowly, he started to warm up. Short conversations started again and the distance between them was bit by bit getting narrower.

It took them a year, but in their second year things got normal again.  
Again, they joked and laughed together, they walked side by side, they ate together their lunch at school and, even though these looked like small things, it truly relieved Iwaizumi (although he still didn't fully forgive himself).

Iwaizumi nearly cried when Oikawa reached for his hand. He would've liked to never pull away from his grip.

However, their relationship was still platonic.

High school began and they both enrolled in Aoba Johsai.  
Days went by normally and no one dared to bother them when they were near each other because everyone was intimidated by Iwaizumi. They knew how strong he is and getting on his bad side certainly wasn't a wise decision.

In their second year, a girl approached Oikawa.  
Iwaizumi thought it was the umpteenth fan confessing to him, but her question surprised the both of them: she asked if they were dating.

Before Iwaizumi could deny it, Oikawa answered «Yes we are! Aren't we, Iwa-chan?» he turned to Hajime, took his hand and tenderly smiled at him.  
Iwaizumi wanted to scream from the embarrassment, but honestly he never disliked the idea of being in a deeper relationship with Oikawa, so he sheepishly nodded.

Just after nodding he started being paranoid "Wait, what if he was kidding?! Our relationship would be ruined! Oh no, oh no, oh no-"

The girl's cheeks reddened and she smiled (proudly?!), then she said goodbye and left quickly.

Iwaizumi looked back at Oikawa, who was still smiling at him «Were you serious or was it an excuse to make her go away?»  
Tooru's smile became wider «Of course I am, iwa-chan! I would never lie to you about serious things like these!» then he leaned slightly down and pecked iwaizumi's lips, whose face became red.  
He said nothing and let himself being dragged by his (now) boyfriend.  
Then they walked back home, hand in hand, Oikawa laying his head on Iwaizumi's.  
Some habits never change, and if it happens they improve.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so (politely) point out my mistakes, thank you!


End file.
